To Remember Them
by EvermoreElements
Summary: A series of one shots where Lily and James are remembered.


Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

 **To Remember Them**

 _"Photographs are a way to remember people" laughed Lily, with her wizard camera snapping away as the four marauders laughed._

 _"Yeah, really great" flirted James, causing Lily to smile. She snapped the single photo of her boyfriend with his smirk and look of love in his eyes._

 _"Course" she laughed. She placed her camera on the ground to kiss her boyfriend soundly, not seeing that Remus had took a photo and taken the photo and placed it in his bag, after giving it a few shakes._

 _He would show them this when they were older._

Remus Lupin sighed, reading the letter from Hagrid once again. The friendly giant had written a letter that was sent out to anyone who knew James and Lily, and Hagrid was asking for photographs of the couple.

Remus looked at the photo that came with said letter. It was an eleven-year-old Harry with two friends. Hagrid said their names were Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

Remus only had eyes for Harry though.

He looked so much like his father, Remus felt his stomach turn.

It felt like looking in the past. He sighed again, placed the photo in a frame he had of the five marauders (Black's face was covered by a muggle sticky label). James had declared Harry to be a marauder the moment he was born.

Remus then grabbed a box that he never emptied (he moved so often, what was the point?) and tipped it out.

He found everything from Hogwarts letters to his parents, letters between the marauders, photo's of Remus' ex-girlfriend and the one he promised to give to James and Lily but couldn't.

The one with the kiss.

He smiled at the happy pair, who were unaware of what their future held, and he slipped it into the envelope.

Hagrid had provided two envelopes with the letter. One which contained many pictures of the trio (just in case anyone wanted a copy) and another for any photo's anyone was willing to give up.

Remus handed the letters back and sat down. The owl left and went hunting for more people.

Remus took a sip of his cold tea.

"Soon" he croaked, "I will meet you soon, Harry."

* * *

 _Sirius groaned out loud. Lily was telling James off for something._

 _Sirius looked down at his lap and smirked.  
_

 _"What is the fight about again?" he asked his godson._

 _Harry looked at him, before grabbing his fingers._

 _"We aren't fighting," said Lily, marching her way across the garden and taking her baby back. Harry giggled and grabbed her nose._

 _"Course not," said James, coming up behind her._

 _"Then what was with the yelling?" Sirius asked._

 _"I want a photo of the three of us, me, Harry and James. But James keeps telling me that you touch a camera and you break it. And Remus is away on a mission and Peter is visiting his girlfriend" said Lily._

 _"You have so much trust in me Prongs," said Sirius, faking heartbreak,_

 _"Every camera you have borrowed, you have broken," said James. Sirius pouted._

 _"I solemnly swear I will not break this one," said Sirius. James glared at him as Lily handed over their son to grab her camera._

 _Lily came running back out, handed Sirius her camera, and proceeded to hug her son. The both smiled while Harry laughed, loving it when his parents hugged him together._

 _Sirius took the photo._

Sirius frowned at the owl that was sitting in his prison cell.

How on earth did it get through, what with everything out there?

Shaking, the prisoner of Azkaban crept away from his corner and took the letter that owl offered him. He snuck a glance out the bars and saw no one.

Sirius slowly read through the letter and he smiled. He eager ripped opened the letter with one photo in it. There he was, the reason Sirius was trying to not go insane.

No matter how hard it was. Sirius smiled. Then he frowned. He crawled over to the corner with the straw mattress and ran his hand under it. He pulled out the two photos he was somehow able to sneak in (he still has no idea how he done that).

The first photograph was off the marauders. Peter had been scratched out until Sirius' nails went bloody.

The second was of the happy family. Sirius carefully caressed the photo before he slipped it into the second envelope and sent the owl away before he hid the new photo and the bloody photo.

* * *

Hagrid sorted through the photos he had been sent. He had no idea where the owl had gone (but thanks to Dumbledore, who cast a charm that sent the owl to people who had photos).

The photo album lay in front of him. Hagrid smiled once he found the perfect photo for the first one.

With James, Lily and baby Harry smiling at him from the front page.


End file.
